A Fulfilled Prophecy
by ShadowTailsFanLives
Summary: An 1,000-year-old prophecy is predicted, heroes rise, & an adventure to save the world. But will our heroes succeed? A Sonic/Black Rock Shooter crossover fanfic! Rated T for later chapters


**A/N**:

_Sup, peeps? Yeah, I know I'm working on another fanfic right now, but I felt like doing this because I'd go INSANE if I DIDN'T do this! (Well, not really, but...you know what I mean. :P)_

Anyways, I concieved this idea a few months back. I believe it was February. Anyways, I joined this MEP (Google or YouTube what that is. You'll find out from there.) where you had to use 1 (or 2) pieces of media & make a 15 second video with them with the song, "Hero (Legion Of Doom Remix)" by Skillet. On top of that, I also had to include a dark-ish story. A few days later, I dropped out cuz...Well, I wasn't feeling it anymore & my video editing program (Sony Vegas Pro 8) constantly crashed. So, I decided to do this in a fanfic filled with various chapters! Not sure how many (considering it's hard turning a story for a 15 second video into a 5-7 chapter fanfic) but it'll be a decent amount.

_Also, this is the first REAL time I've done an Action/Adventure fic. Granted, I also did Cannot Forget (A Sonic/Spirited Away crossover), but that one sucked, so this is my REAL first step!  
Enjoy!_

_(BTW, if you see this symbol (*) at the end of a paragraph, that means the narrator is talking. I feel like I should mention that so it doesn't get confusing._

Black Rock Shooter is respectfully owned by huke, Ordett & Fuji TV

_Sonic The Hedgehog is respectfully owned by SEGA & Sonic Team._

I own NOTHING but the fanfic idea!

Over 1,000 years ago, there was a prophecy made by a tribe of people the Babylonians about a terrible evil that would happen later in the future. They predicted that two worlds would join together through a mysterious way & a legion of doom would rise. This evil, mysterious team would be consisted of a black hedgehog & two humanoid figures. One figure would weald a sythe, whilst the other would be carrying a giant sword. Alone, they would be weak, but together, they would have the power to rule over everyone! All looked bleak for the world, until...*

Two heroes would fight against this evil team of three to save the world from disaster. They're names were never mentioned in the ancient scrolls. However, one was a blue hedgehog & the other was a humanoid figure with a blue fire in her eye. Although this seemed unlikely, it was actually very, **VERY **true. However, as with all missions to save mankind, these heroes would have to be brave, bold, & be able to get through every obstical in their path. However, something else was bound to happen on the way. Something no one ever thought would happen to a hero. Through hardships, & friendship, these heroes may be the ones to save us from destruction.*

As we all know, every story has a beginning, & every story also has an ending. As such, let's go over 1,000 years into the future...*

"Ah, yeah! This is happening!"

Oh, what is this? It looks like one of our heroes is having a blast. I wonder what he's doing? Well, you can find out for yourself, as I believe it's my time to step out & let the story speak for itself...*

We see our hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, having a nice day filled with the best thing a hedgehog could ask for. A chili dog stand, a skateboard to shred out on, the best guitar the world could ever see. It was definitely something that's happening! Being the only one at the skate park, however, it was getting a tad bit lonely for our blue friend as he wanted to make his friends (purposefully) jealous over his awesome skateboarding skills.

"*Sigh* I'm so bored now...Why didn't anyone want to come to the skate rink with me? I mean, c'mon. Today's a pretty boring day anyways, right?" sighed Sonic as he drew in the sand in a bored fashion.

By this time, Sonic was bored. Even more bored than he mentioned a few minutes ago. So, he decided to pack up his stuff (& shove a few more chili dogs into his mouth) and head for home. I mean, think about it. There was pretty much nothing for our buddy to do now, so it was best if he left for home anyways. About halfway through his journey home, Sonic remembered all the things he did with his friends in the past. He remembered punch-boxing with Knuckles, fooling Shadow with the stupidest jokes, & probably the best memory he remembers of all. His first kiss with his current girlfriend, Amy Rose. After thinking of all those joyful memories, Sonic wanted something exciting to happen. He looked into the sky & stared at the mystical blue sky. As he stared into the sky, he was thinking something. Something he just didn't think, he also wanted it to come true.

"I wish...my friends would come hang out with me."

Nothing happened, obviously. So, he looked up again.

"...CAN ANYTHING EXCITING EVER HAPPEN?"

Suddenly, something blew up in the sky. It looked kinda like a star of some sort. This was all a little weird for Sonic, as he never really saw stars out at 2:00 PM in the afternoon. Astonished, he looked at it in only a way someone who would be confused would look at something like this. Surely, what was going on was pretty interesting & could contain anyone from their boredom stump. However, the star randomly starting gusting up wind really fast. Newspapers flew everywhere, garbage cans got thrown across the street, & you could even see a pigeon flying against this gust of air if you looked hard enough.

"Oh yeah! Finally! Something interesting!" exclaimed Sonic. "...Huh?"

It turns out that after all that gust of wind, it stopped doing this interesting thing. It sat there for a second, then it suddenly started getting brighter for some odd reason. It was a nice, blue hue of color, so to speak. It started rotating REALLY fast. Awkwardly though, it wasn't making gusts of wind. Weird, yes, but you can't question something you've never seen before, right? The star then starting coming down at a breakneck speed to earth, like a comet. Sonic, with a startled look on his face, yelled out,

"...Oh no. EVERYONE, RUN!" Then, he realised he was the only one on the street. "...OK, nevermind." And, with that, Sonic took cover from this star. It made a huge collision that broke into the concrete sidewalk. It wasn't a simple crack, mind you, but a small crater around the size of Sonic's spinball technique. Inside the crater was a small orb of sorts. It was getting really weird now considering that the orb was also glowing an eerie blue light from a symbol on it that looked like it was in the shape of a star. Sonic, without hesitating, took the orb & decided to take it to Tails.

"I bet Tails knows what this is. It seems like something he'd know about."

And so, Sonic runs off to give Tails this mystical orb. What could be inside the orb, you ask? Well, it could be power, it could be peace, but the most likely thing it could be is...

A hero.*

_More to come! R&R!_


End file.
